


Ar lath ma, Vhenan

by sanyflame



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Empathy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyflame/pseuds/sanyflame
Summary: Solas is attracted to Shielan Lavellan. She is beautiful, strong and kind and seems to have a quick grasp of the intrinsic ways a big organization like the Inquisition needs to run. But she is still Dalish.Solas decides to ask her opinions on the Evanuris and her reply will shake his world and seal his doom.





	Ar lath ma, Vhenan

He can remember the moment his heart stopped for her. The moment he felt she would be his undoing.

He was intrigued by her since the first time he saw her on the cold floor of the Haven chantry basement. He was in disbelief when she woke up and when he saw her face dangers, doubts, and evils. He quickly became mesmerized by her, watching her lithe movements wielding her staff with precision and abandoned focus. He watched her help people, he watched her being kind, he watched her being strong.

She was beautiful too and if he closed his eyes he could smell the soft scent of her hair, he could see her beautiful eyes looking straight at him, too straight he felt, sometimes.

He indulged in a kiss. It was not well thought and he shouldn’t have done it. He regretted it; yet if he went back he would kiss her again. But that was it, an indulgent moment to forget.

But the day when everything started crashing around him came. They were sat by the fire after a hard day trekking through the Western Approach. They have had many conversations regarding spirits, the fade, magic, and many other things. They didn’t speak so much of the Old times, the Evanuris and the clumsy way the Dalish saw them.

“Tell me, as a First to the Keeper in your clan, what do you make of the Elven Gods?” he asked, steeling himself for what she would say.

“What do you mean? Are you asking if I believe?”

“I’m asking what do you believe they are?”

Silent fell upon the camp and Shielan had a quizzical, pensive look on her face. He felt unsure he should have asked as he genuinely did not wish a confrontation

“To tell you the truth Solas, I am a lousy First and I think Keeper Deshanna must be secretly pleased I am now the Inquisitor and have been relieved of my position there,” she replied.

“I wholeheartedly believe in the Creators but I always thought their stories are just stories that have traveled across the times, generation after generation and surely things get added and things get lost. So much of who we were and are is lost and unknown.”

“We know who Andruil was and what she represents,” she continued.” Our eternal struggle to survive, to navigate this human world the best we can and know, to respect nature and all animals. But surely the Goddess of the Hunt must also be implacable and fierce, even vengeful! There is no good without evil! It is said the Dread Wolf walks the fade snatching the souls of the dead and we are told to be wary of him. Yet we still call to him.” 

She suddenly stopped and seemed to hesitate before continuing. “And I wandered the woods many times and wolves were always wary of me and fiercely protective of their young and their pack. Why would a trickster god take this form?” she said shrugging her shoulders. “Ahhh I have a doubtful mind and perhaps think too deeply about it, you must think me a heretic.”

Solas felt like he had lost his breath ages ago. He felt lightheaded and couldn’t quite believe it.

“Not at all. I think you are utterly fascinating,” he replied with a sad smile. She was going to be his undoing.


End file.
